


A Road Trip with His Royal Pratness

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Language, M/M, Road Trips, Snarky Arthur, Snarky Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: A Road trip where Arthur is snarky, Merlin is defensive, and Gwaine is tired of being in the middle.





	A Road Trip with His Royal Pratness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge two of Pornalot: Tease
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“You’re doing it again,” Arthur said petulantly as he rearranged his pillow against the window. “Who can sleep with you cracking your knuckles every few seconds?” he groused as he glared at Merlin.

Merlin turned to his right and grinned at the sleeping figure of Gwaine. “Doesn’t seem to be bothering him,” he said churlishly. “I can’t help it if you are too delicate to sleep in the car, _Prince Arthur_.”

Arthur’s only response was to grumble.

Merlin went back to listening to his music.

Ten minutes later, unable to sleep, Arthur settled on observing Merlin, who was oblivious to the world around him as he listened to the latest Death Cab for Cutie download. His eyes were closed and he was mouthing—the four others in the car had forbidden Merlin from actually singing—the words as if he was on stage. Arthur couldn’t help but grin, but when those lovely blue eyes opened and turned towards him, Arthur schooled his expression and quickly turned away, as if his previous observation hadn’t been noted. He returned his head to the pillow and closed his eyes.

“Are we almost there? I’ve gotta pee,” Merlin whined.

“Sorry,” Leon said from the driver’s seat, “it’ll be another twenty minutes before we get to Gwaine’s. Can you hold it? I can pull over.”

”I’ll be okay,” Merlin said softly, but anyone who looked at him would know he was lying through his teeth. If it was Gwaine, Percival, or anyone else who had to go, Leon would have already pulled over, but Merlin and his OCD tendencies prevented that.

“Didn’t you just pee when we stopped for snacks?” Arthur asked, giving Merlin an odd look.

“Yeah,” Merlin replied defensively, his eyes practically shooting daggers. “Now I need to go again, _your highness_ ,” he added haughtily.

“Touchy, touchy. Someone didn’t get their nightly fuck last night. Where again was Will?” Arthur asked, a smirk firmly in place. He knew he shouldn’t goad Merlin, but the elven boy made it so damned fun.

Merlin didn’t deign to answer, but the look he gave Arthur said quite enough.

Arthur wanted to say something about how Merlin was better off now that Will had decided he was no longer gay (as if that could actually happen) but he didn’t. What or who Merlin did was none of Arthur’s business.

Only, it was. It would always be. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Arthur was hopelessly in love with Merlin. It was a terrible thing though because as much as Arthur wanted Merlin, Merlin barely tolerated him or his title. He was always snippety and exceedingly moody, and he never failed to tease Arthur about how prim and proper he was. Arthur hated it. He couldn’t help it that he was the bloody Prince of Wales.

“You’re such a dick, Arthur,” Merlin retorted as he turned to face the window. “You know good and well why Will left.” It was overtly obvious that Merlin was pouting, but it was also evident that he couldn’t have cared less. He then took off his headphones, positioned his pillow and head against the window, and closed his eyes. He let out what sounded like a sniffle.

Arthur couldn’t stop staring. Even angry, Merlin was adorable.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur steeled himself. He didn’t know what to say, but he needed to say something. It was, after all, down to him that Will had left. Yes, Merlin’s boyfriend had discovered that women were equally as alluring as men, but the bigger reason for his departure had been because Morgana had told him that her brother, the Prince of Wales, was interested in Merlin.

Arthur had been furious with his sister when he found out, but the damage had been done.

“Don’t think too hard, Artie, you wouldn’t want your brain to explode,” Merlin said condescendingly, leaning across Gwaine.

Gwaine opened one of his eyes and groused out something unintelligible. “Can’t you two lovebirds wait until we get to my house before professing your undying love for one another?”

Both Arthur and Merlin looked at Gwaine as if he was a specimen of vermin.

“Sorry, but it’s not my fault that you two princesses are repressed sexually. If it would have been up to me you would have had this out last night, but nether of you know how to hold your liquor.” Gwaine looked in between his back seat companions and chuckled heartily. “When we get to my house and Merlin empties that tiny bladder of his, I want the two of you to get over yourselves and snog and maybe have a quick fuck. I’m sure Leon and Percival will agree with me that it is past time for that.”

“Here here” echoed from the front.

No sooner had Merlin exited the loo when Arthur grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the nearest room, which was dark as night. “I know you don’t much like me and are upset with me about Will, but it wasn’t my fault. You have to believe me, Merlin. I’m sorry, re—” Any further words were cut off when Merlin kissed him.

“You talk too much,” Merlin said before going in for another kiss. He peppered them up and down Arthur’s face and chest. “Let me do the talking,” he said as he continued to kiss every bit of skin he could find. “You are a fucking tease, you are, parading around with your bloody royal friends draped all over you, petting and grooming you,” he said, his voice low and feral as he opened Arthur’s trousers. “To make up for all you’ve put me through, I’m going to suck you until you beg for release, then we’re going to get in the car and I’m going to sleep. When we get to your place you’re going to fuck me in every room of your bloody _castle_. Only then will I accept your apology.”


End file.
